


Здесь и сейчас

by Big_Fish



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леди Дверь отправила мистера Крупа и мистера Вандемара из Нижнего Лондона очень далеко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здесь и сейчас

_…мистер Круп полетел в дверной проем, сжимая в руке клок темной ткани. Мистер Вандемар посмотрел, как напарник летит в никуда, подхваченный оранжевым вихрем, и перевел взгляд на Дверь, но в его взгляде не было ни ненависти, ни жестокости. Пожав плечами, – насколько может пожать плечами человек, цепляющийся за ножку стола, он тихо сказал: – Пока! И разжал руки. Его тут же засосало в дверной проем, и он полетел к мистеру Крупу, уменьшаясь с каждой секундой._

_(с) «Никогде». Нил Гейман_

 

– Знаете, мистер Вандемар, – сказал тот, что пониже, – все могло бы быть и хуже. – Он с интересом разглядывал ближайшую вывеску, завлекательно мигающую в темноте всеми оттенками оранжевого и лилового. – Впрочем, полагаю, это научит нас впредь тщательнее выбирать заказчиков и брать оплату вперед. Как говорится, Aliis inserviendo consumor!*

– Так куда же мы, черт побери, попали, мистер Круп? – уточнил второй, брезгливо отряхивая полы костюма от прилипших окурков и жвачки. – Для Ада как-то холодновато. И жрать хочется.

– Бросьте, мой дорогой мистер Вандемар, это, конечно, та еще клоака, но до Ада ей далеко. Видите это занятное местечко под названием «17 кружек»? Принюхайтесь – пахнет плохим пивом, подгорелым мясом и… людьми. А там где есть люди, всегда есть желающий избавиться от одного-двух приятелей, а значит и работа для нас найдется. Это я вам гарантирую.

– Снова будем отрывать бошки и наматывать кишки на шею? – с надеждой уточнил тот, кого звали мистер Вандемар.

– Все как мы любим, – улыбнулся его напарник, показав почерневшие как у мертвеца, зубы. – Ну что ж, довольно откладывать. Пойдемте, познакомимся с нашей новой ойкуменой.

– Сначала я поймаю себе ужин, а потом уж знакомьте меня, с кем хотите.

– Не смею останавливать вас, друг мой. 

Странная парочка несколько секунд рассматривала сияющий вдалеке ночными огнями выход из подворотни, затем довольно переглянулась и двинулась вглубь неосвященного проулка. Через несколько минут после того, как их шаги стихли, в окрестностях захудалого Нью-Йоркского бара «17 кружек» испуганно и жалобно завыли собаки.  
_____  
 _* Служа другим расточаю себя_  
  


***  
Войдя в библиотеку, Джон автоматически перешел на режим бесшумного передвижения: его походка стала легче, шаги приглушеннее, изменился даже ритм дыхания. Как показывала практика, иногда его внезапное появление оказывалось весьма полезным, да и просто понаблюдать за Финчем пару секунд до того, как тот обнаружит его присутствие всегда было приятно. Со временем, для Джона это стало своеобразным утренним ритуалом. Хотя Финч стал замечать его приближение с каждым разом все раньше, а реагировать все спокойнее. Джону хотелось думать, что это потому, что Финч, наконец, начал ему больше доверять, а не потому, что Беар, услышав открывшуюся библиотечную дверь, со всех лап мчался к Джону, радостно крутя хвостом.

– Как спалось, Гарольд? – Вкрадчиво поинтересовался Джон у затылка уткнувшегося в монитор Финча.

– И вам доброе утро, мистер Риз, - Финч крутнулся в кресле, поворачиваясь к Джону лицом.  
  
Галстук Гарольда сегодня был темно-зеленый с тонкой серебристой полоской, соответствующей шириной однотонным рубчикам на белоснежной сорочке, и это привело Риза к весьма тревожному выводу – что-то было не так. За все то время, что они работали вместе, Джон научился весьма точно ориентироваться в галстучной кодировке Финча. Сначала он, конечно, просто оценил иронию – самый замкнутый интроверт из всех кого он знал, оказался заядлым модником, казалось, каждый день, выходя из дома, Финч планировал быть представленным английской королеве, а поэтому одет был с исключительным вкусом и элегантностью. Позже Риз заметил некую странность – если Финч был в хорошем настроении и в целом доволен жизнью, он одевался в теплые тона, а галстуки выбирал яркие и вычурные, а если его галстуки тускнели, а рубашки, наоборот, становились все белоснежнее – это был верный признак возникших неприятностей. Зеленый, к примеру, был самым нелюбимым цветом Финча, а значит сегодняшний галстук, для тех, кто понимает, просто кричал о том, что надвигается беда. 

– Что случилось, Финч? 

– Вы читали утреннюю газету? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Финч и протянул Джону свежей выпуск «Нью-Йорк Таймс».  
  
Джон взглянул на заголовок «Хладнокровное убийство адвоката и его супруга» - ниже была нечеткая фотография дома, огороженного желтой полицейской лентой и статья – «…сегодня в пригороде Нью-Йорка, в районе, до этого чудовищного происшествия считавшегося одним из самых безопасных, произошло зверское убийство известного законника Ричарда Долла, также был убит его супруг – Альберт Лурк… растерзанные обнаженные тела… полиция пока не комментирует это происшествие, но все улики говорят о заказном убийстве…». Дочитав статью, он поднял мрачный взгляд на Финча.

– Хочешь сказать, мы пропустили чей-то номер?

– Нет, мистер Риз. В том-то и дело, что номеров не было.

– Ошибка Машины?

– Пока не знаю, - нервно вздохнул Финч. – Если это действительно было заказное убийство, Машина должна была засечь его подготовку и выдать номер. 

– А что если не было никакой подготовки?

– Так не бывает, мистер Риз. Если человек собирается кого-то убить, он, как правило, хотя бы раз об этом обмолвится. Будет ли это обсуждение оплаты за заказ или отслеживание расписания цели, Машина настроена реагировать на подобные сигналы. Она анализирует даже малейшие крупицы просочившейся информации. 

– Значит, в этот раз мы имеем дело с исключением. 

– Боюсь, что так, - обреченно согласился Финч.  
  
***

– Заказ будет выполнен к сегодняшнему вечеру, но, надеюсь, вы не забыли наше единственное условие – деньги вперед.  
Алекс Голдинг нервно вытер пот мятым платком и в десятый раз за последние 3 минуты поправил и без того туго затянутый галстук. Он уже тысячу раз пожалел, что связался с этими двумя. Конечно, они брали значительно меньше, чем те парни, которых он нашел раньше, но во всем остальном… Если бы у Алекса спросили, кто из этой парочки вызывает у него больший ужас, он не сразу смог бы выбрать. Тот, что пониже и помельче, был разговорчив и крайне приветлив, но от этой приветливости пахло влажной могильной землей, второй – громила – в основном молчал, но смотрел так, что под его взглядом коленки сами начинали дрожать, а сердце сразу ухало в желудок. Если бы Алекса так не трясло от страха, он бы мог заметить, что одеты оба наемника были весьма нелепо, будто с чужого плеча: на одном был забавный вязаный свитер с оленями и обтягивающие джинсы, которые тот явно не привык носить, а на втором красовалась розовая рубашка и костюм оттенка лаванды.

– Н-но, обычно платят т-только аванс, - слабо возразил Голдинг.

– Вы что, не верите в нашу порядочность, мистер Голдинг? – сокрушенно поинтересовался его собеседник. – Представьте себе, мистер Вандемар, нас считают какими-то мелкими жуликами, - трагически схватившись за сердце, обратился он к своему молчаливому напарнику.

– Это нехорошо, мистер Круп. Мне не нравится, когда меня считают мелким.

– Вот видите, что вы наделали, мистер Голдинг, вы огорчили моего друга и коллегу. Нехорошо, мистер Голдинг, ведь когда мистер Вандемар расстроен, он начинает расстраивать всех окружающих. Такая чуткая у него натура.

– Я не х-хотел. Простите! Я заплачу! – Голдинг трясущимися руками достал из портфеля пачку банкнот. – Вот, как договаривались, все наличными.   
Мистер Круп снисходительно забрал деньги и пересчитал на ощупь.

– Прекрасно, мистер Голдинг, я рад, что у вас такой отзывчивый характер. Как я обещал, заказ будет выполнен к вечеру. Вот и все, ступайте домой.  
Алекс попятился назад, не сводя взгляда с мистера Крупа, потом внутренне содрогнувшись, повернулся к нему спиной и быстро пошел, стараясь сохранить остатки достоинства. Когда он почувствовал, что уже почти вырвался на свободу, Круп окликнул его:

– И да, мистер Голдинг, - Алекс споткнулся и резко остановился, - чуть не забыл предупредить – еще раз огорчите мистера Вандемара и умрете очень нехорошей мучительной смертью.

Алекс плюнул на чувство собственного достоинства и побежал.   
  
***

– Есть номер, мистер Риз.

Джон отвлекся от игры с Беаром и вопросительно посмотрел на Финча. 

– Алисия Голдинг. 34 года. В разводе. Неделю назад подала на алименты, и, кажется, ее бывший супруг очень не хочет их платить. 

– Думаешь угроза – муж?

– Нет, судя по информации на него, сам бы он на такое не пошел. Он кое-кого нанял для выполнения грязной работы. И самое интересное, мистер Риз, похоже, это те самые наемники, которые засветились в недавнем двойном убийстве.

– Наемники? Ты имеешь в виду, их несколько?

– Двое, если быть точным. Я проверил все камеры в том районе, где жил убитый адвокат, и они засветились только на одной. Изображение смазанное, но на нем видно двоих.

– С чего ты взял, что Голдинг нанял их, чтобы убить свою бывшую жену?

– Смотрите, это фотография была сделана 30 минут назад камерой у офиса, в котором работает Алисия.  
  
Финч прикрепил фотографию к стеклу: на переднем плане симпатичная темноволосая женщина что-то искала в своей сумочке, а на заднем – в отдалении за ней наблюдали двое мужчин в странной одежде. 

– Это точно они. По свидетельствам соседей Долла и Лурка в тот день убитые были одеты как раз в ту одежду, что сейчас носят наши наемники.

– То есть они не только убили двоих парней, но и украли их одежду? Финч, тебе это не кажется странным?

– Да, мистер Риз. Возможно, мы имеем дело с психически неуравновешенными личностями, поэтому, я прошу вас, будьте осторожны.

– Будь на связи, Гарольд, - предупредил Джон, перепроверяя оружие.

До офиса Алисии Голдинг было минут 20 езды, но за этот год Риз изучил Нью-Йоркские улицы не хуже любого таксиста и знал, где срезать и в какой переулок свернуть, поэтому через 10 минут он припарковался в двухстах метрах от цели и сразу заметил, что у него есть компания. Двое громил топтались неподалеку, тот, что на две с половиной головы выше своего напарника, скучающе разглядывал прохожих, второй, с рыжими сальными зачесанными назад волосами крутился у витрины с антиквариатом, алчно разглядывая старинный китайский фарфор. Риз сразу же уверился в своих подозрениях об их ненормальности, на профессионалов они были мало похожи, а вот на чокнутых - вполне.

– Мистер Риз, вы видите наших знакомых? – ожил наушник у него в ухе голосом Финча.

– Вижу и собираюсь заняться ими, как только доставлю миссис Голдинг в безопасное место. 

– Хорошо. Я позвоню детективу Картер, чтоб подобрала их. Вам нужен пятый этаж, левое крыло. 

– Уже иду.  
  
Заходя в здание, Риз на секунду обернулся и как на ржавый гвоздь напоролся на острый взгляд одного из этих «чокнутых громил». В затылок кольнуло плохое предчувствие, но Риз отмахнулся от него и, зайдя в лифт, нажал на кнопку 5 этажа.   
  
Система безопасности здесь никуда не годилась, отметил про себя Джон, хотя сейчас ему это было как раз на руку - охранник, сидящий за ресепшеном, даже не спросил его, к кому он идет. Просто проводил Джона сонным взглядом и вернулся к разгадыванию своего кроссворда.   
  
– Вижу ее, Финч, - тихо сказал в наушник Джон. Миссис Голдинг в жизни выглядела симпатичнее, чем на фотографиях, возможно, потому что ее лицо украшала мягкая улыбка, когда она что-то объясняла одному из… громил. Риз мысленно чертыхнулся, как они успели добраться сюда быстрее него. Надо было действовать как можно более быстро, но аккуратно.

– Алисия, боже мой, как ты похорошела с нашей последней встречи! – громко и притворно-радостно удивился он.

– Простите, я вас знаю? – с сомнением прищурилась миссис Голдинг.

– Ну как же, я – Джон Смит, в прошлом году мы встретились с тобой на… 

– Курсах повышения квалификации в Вашингтоне, - подсказал Финч ему на ухо. 

– …курсах в Вашингтоне, - повторил Риз и аккуратно подцепив растерявшуюся девушку под локоть повел ее дальше по коридору, уводя подальше от опасности. 

– Честно говоря, Джон, - наконец-то опомнилась Алисия, - на тех курсах был всего один парень, и вы абсолютно точно не он. 

– Вы в опасности, миссис Голдинг, - быстро изменил тактику Риз. – Здоровяка, с которым вы только что разговаривали, нанял ваш бывший муж, чтобы избавиться от вас. Не бойтесь и не оборачивайтесь, я отведу вас в безопасное место.

– Что? Вы бредите. Отпустите! – Алисия дернулась из рук Риза и врезалась прямо в того парня, который пять минут назад спрашивал у нее дорогу.

– Проблемы, миссис Голдинг? – уточнил тот.

– Н-нет, нет, все в порядке, - испуганно отступила от него Алисия, - а откуда вы знаете… как меня зовут?

– Ваш муж сказал нам, - равнодушно пожал плечами громила.

– Мистер Вандемар, ну сколько раз я вам говорил, никогда не отвечайте честно на вопросы жертв, они же пугаются и заставляют нас с вами преждевременно применять силу, – сказал второй громила пониже ростом, выходя из-за угла. 

– Все время забываю, мистер Круп, - хмыкнул первый.

– Назад! – приказал Джон наемникам, целясь в них из пистолета и плечом оттесняя испуганную Алиссию себе за спину. – У меня гости, Финч. Срочно нужны пути отступления, - на секунду склонив голову к плечу, тихо сказал он.

– Уже ищу, - обнадежил его Гарольд.

– Ба! Мистер Вандемар, да у нас здесь благородный герой объявился, - обрадовался второй.

– Не люблю героев, мистер Круп, у них мясо жесткое, - поморщился тот, кого звали мистер Вандемар. 

– Что там с путями отступления, Гарольд? – вполголоса поторопил Джон.

– Спускайтесь по восточной лестнице в гараж, мистер Риз.  
  
Мистер Вандемар шагнул ближе, и Риз выстрелил. Целился в плечо, чтоб не убить, а просто вывести из строя до приезда Картер. Вандемар взмахнул ладонью, будто ловил назойливого комара, а когда разжал кулак, на ладони у него лежала сплющенная пуля. Подобные фокусы Риз видел только в старых боевиках, в реальной жизни такого быть просто не могло. 

– Кто это такие вообще? – в ужасе прошептала за его спиной Алисия Голдберг.  
Мистер Вандемар брезгливо стряхнул прилипшую пулю с ладони и нахмурился. Второй раз стрелять Риз в него не стал, он выстрелил в распределительный щиток. Свет мигнул, завыла включившаяся пожарная сигнализация, Вандемар от неожиданности завертел головой. Риз схватил за руку Алиссию и кинулся к двери, выходящей на восточную лестницу.

– Не упустите их, мистер Вандемар! – услышал он разгневанный крик мистера Крупа.   
  
***

– Мистер-как-вас-там, отчего такая враждебность? Мы с вами даже не знакомы, – громко возмутился мистер Круп, неспешно спускаясь по лестнице.   
По всей логике они должны были бежать за ним с Алисией со всех ног, стараясь поймать, но логика в этой ситуации давно уже отказала, и неспешные шаги на лестнице почему-то пугали куда больше, чем воображаемая пулеметная очередь вдогонку. 

– С такими как вы, я предпочитаю не знакомиться, - отрезал Риз, ныряя в гущу стоящих на парковке машин.

– Фу, как грубо, - поморщился Круп. - До чего же невежливые в этом мире люди, мистер Вандемар, вы только посмотрите. Мало того, что этот, с позволения сказать, джентльмен, увел у нас из-под носа добычу, так еще и нагло хамит нам в лицо. Напомните-ка мне, мой друг, как мы обычно поступаем с хамами?

– Вырываем их поганые языки и засовываем их в них же с другого конца, мистер Круп.

– Точно, мистер Вандемар.   
  
Риз осторожно вытащил перочинный нож и попытался как можно тише вскрыть дверцу ближайшего   
автомобиля. Он чувствовал, как по вискам катится пот. Голоса явственно приближались. Проклятая дверца, наконец, поддалась и Джон, пригнувшись, нырнул в салон, втолкнув Алиссию на заднее сидение. Осталась мелочь – взломать панель и соединить провода зажигания. Сделать совсем тихо это невозможно, а значит, нужно сделать это очень быстро.

– Держись за что-нибудь, - предупредил он Алиссию и резким движением сковырнул пластик. 

– Мистер Вандемар, вы слышите то же, что и я? Чье-то кроличье сердечко громко бьется от страха.  
Голос Крупа послышался совсем близко, Алисия за спиной тихо всхлипнула, но Риз уже обрезал и соединил провода. Мотор заурчал как желудок огромного животного.

– Ку-ку! – радостно вскрикнул мистер Круп, появившийся прямо перед лобовым стеклом.

– Ку-ку, - согласился Джон и резко нажал на газ. Машина взвизгнула и сорвалась с места, Риз схватился за руль крепче, ожидая неминуемого удара о капот, но удара не последовало. Мистер Круп пропал так же резко, как и появился. Но Джон уже устал удивляться чертовщине, которая происходила рядом с этими двумя, поэтому он просто прибавил скорости и вырулил из гаража на вечерние Нью-Йоркские улицы, стараясь как можно быстрее убраться подальше. 

– Как нехорошо получилось, - расстроенно покачал головой вслед удаляющейся машине мистер Круп. 

– Мы ведь к человеку со всей душой, а он поступает как негодяй, бросает нас здесь одних, заставляет искать его в темноте в малознакомом городе. И даже не думает, что на ночных улицах может быть очень опасно. 

– На каких улицах опасно, мистер Круп? – поинтересовался его напарник, с удовольствием откусывая голову только что пойманной крысе. 

– На тех улицах, по которым ходим мы, мистер Вандемар, - ухмыльнулся Круп.   
Выйдя из гаража, мистер Круп поводил носом, принюхиваясь, и уверенно зашагал в выбранном направлении. Мистер Вандемар с сожалением бросил обглоданные крысиные кости в кусты и поспешил за ним следом. 

– Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, мы идем тебя искать, - расслабленно мурлыкнул себе под нос мистер Круп.

– А когда найдем – сожрем! – радостно хохотнул мистер Вандемар.   
  
***

Гарольд снял очки и устало потер глаза. День был тяжелым. То, что Джон смог спасти их сегодняшний номер – это было, безусловно, хорошо, но то, что на свободе остаются два маньяка-убийцы, совсем не радовало. Они выиграли битву, но не войну. Финч чувствовал, что их пути еще пересекутся в самом ближайшем времени. Завтра с утра он первым делом займется этими типами, то, что у Машины на них нет никакой информации - удивляло, но еще больше это раздражало. Такого не могло быть, потому что такого не могло быть никогда. Машина могла найти любого, но не мистера Крупа и мистера Вандемара, как они сами себя называли. Гарольд знал, что теперь не успокоится, пока не узнает, кто они такие и откуда взялись. Он знал за собой этот недостаток – неумение остановиться перед стеной. Завтра. Завтра первым делом он заново запустит систему распознавания лиц по всем существующим базам данных, а сейчас пора было выгулять нетерпеливо крутящегося под ногами Беара и возвращаться домой. Он подхватил с полки поводок и уже потянулся отключить наушник, когда тот вдруг начал передавать помехи, сквозь странный скрип и шуршание послышался взволнованный голос Джона:  
  
– Гарольд, уходи немедленно!

– Что? – Финч прижал наушник плотнее.

– Уходи из библиотеки. Сейчас же! 

– Что происходит, мистер Риз?

– Я не знаю, как они вычислили Финч, но они идут к тебе. 

– Кто идет? – не понял Гарольд, но наушник в последний раз пискнул и, кажется, сдох. – Джон?! – испуганно и безнадежно позвал Финч.  
  
Снизу постучали. Беар, до этого тянувший Гарольда на улицу, заскулил и попятился, стараясь прижаться поближе к хозяйским ногам. Финч в панике огляделся, он точно знал, что где-то здесь у Джона был тайник с оружием, и хоть он сам тысячу раз просил Джона не оставлять все это опасное железо на его территории, сейчас он был бы благодарен одному единственному пистолету.   
  
С дверью библиотеки явно кто-то возился: сначала раздавалось скрежетание и тихие проклятия, потом замок щелкнул, и Финч очень отчетливо услышал, как дверь открылась. Он стряхнул с себя оцепенение и засуетился – первым делом надо было успеть отформатировать диск и закрыть доступ к Машине.   
  
– Обратите внимание, мистер Вандемар, как уютно, - послышался чей-то голос, ступени заскрипели под тяжелыми шагами, - прямо хочется остаться здесь жить.   
  
Гарольду казалось, что время тянется как жевательная резинка. Вот он запустил процесс удаления информации с жесткого диска – один, удалено 10% -два, удалено 40% - два на петельке, удалено 60 % - два на веревочке, Беар с визгом забился в самый дальний угол под диваном, удалено – 85%, шаги слышны уже коридоре, удалено – 97%.  
  
– Знакомьтесь, мистер Вандемар, а вот и «Джек», который построил этот дом, - тычет в него пальцем рыжеволосый коротышка, довольно ухмыляясь.  
«Форматирование успешно завершено».   
  
***

Телефон зазвонил. Риз схватил лежащую перед ним трубку так резко, что чуть не перевернул стол.

– Гарольд? – С надеждой спросил он. 

– Не совсем, мистер Риз, но у меня еще не было возможности представиться, ведь вы отказались с нами знакомиться. Так вот, начнем сначала. Меня зовут мистер Круп, а моего напарника – мистер Вандемар, и у нас есть кое-что ваше. А у вас, дражайший мистер Риз, есть кое-что наше. Так почему бы нам не поменяться, а?  
  
Риз чувствовал, как в нем закипает злость с оттенком тревоги. Люди, взявшие в заложники Финча, с самого начала ставили его своим поведением в тупик. Он не мог просчитать, чего от них ждать в следующую секунду, и поэтому чувствовал себя неуверенно, как на тонком декабрьском льду. Джон ненавидел чувствовать себя неуверенно и ненавидел, что он сам на этом фоне казался себе предсказуемым до зубовного скрежета. От этого он злился еще больше.

– Я хочу поговорить с Гарольдом.

– Как трогательно. Мистер Финч, ваш друг хочет, чтоб вы сказали ему привет. Я включаю громкую связь.  
Вот черт! Риз чуть не бросил телефон в ближайшую стену – и здесь они не дали осечки. Джон надеялся, что сможет сказать Финчу хоть пару слов без посторонних ушей, но приходилось признать, что мистер Круп и вправду был профессионалом.

– Я жив, мистер Риз, - послышался в трубке тихий голос Финча. – Какие бы они условия не ставили, не отдавайте миссис Голдинг! – быстро сказал он Джону, прежде чем его оборвал приглушенный звук пощечины.  
Джон вздрогнул и стиснул зубы от ярости. 

– Ну что, мистер Риз, мы с вами договорились? – усмехнулся в трубку Круп.

– Да, - выплюнул Джон. – Я буду ждать вас в 2 ночи на Уолкер-стрит в одном из старых складов. И если с Финчем хоть что-то случится…

– Не стоит размениваться на глупые угрозы, Джон, мы с мистером Вандемаром деловые люди и всегда выполняем свои обещания.

– Не всегда, - пробормотал на заднем фоне мистер Вандемар.

– Не всегда, но на этот раз выполним, - раздраженно отмахнулся от него Круп и повесил трубку.   
Гарольд потер покрасневшую от удара щеку и поежился. Хорошо, что пощечину ему отвесил мистер Круп, подумал он, потому что мистер Вандемар, если бы решил ударить, скорее всего, вышиб бы из него душу. 

– Это первое издание Диккенса? – поинтересовался мистер Круп, достав с полки одну из книг.  
Финч присмотрелся к обложке.

– Да, один из пятнадцати экземпляров, сохранившихся в мире, - подтвердил он.

– Прекрасно, - улыбнулся Круп и, открыв том посередине, вырвал одну из страниц. – Это, разумеется, не статуэтка периода династии Тан, но чтоб немного побаловать себя вполне подойдет. Он достал из кармана табакерку, бросил щепотку табака на вырванную страницу, деловито послюнявил край бумаги и скрутил на манер самокрутки. 

– Куть-куть-куть, иди сюда, псина, мистер Вандемар, тебя не обидит, - засюсюкал его напарник, встав не корточки и заглядывая под диван, из-под которого доносился испуганный скулеж Беара. 

– Пора выходить, господа, нехорошо заставлять мистера Риза нас ждать, - хлопнул в ладоши мистер Круп, во всю дымя самодельной сигаретой.  
  
***

– Думаете, это сработает, Джон?

– Надеюсь. Спасибо, что согласились, Алисия. 

– Не за что Джон, я перед вами в долгу. 

– Они идут. Действуем, как договорились. 

– Мистер Риз, миссис Голдинг, как приятно вас снова видеть, - приветственно раскрыл объятия мистер Круп.

– Не могу ответить тем же, - огрызнулся Джон, он разговаривал с Крупом, но смотрел только на Финча, стараясь разглядеть, не ранен ли тот. На фоне своих похитителей Гарольд выглядел очень уставшим и каким-то хрупким, но заметных травм на нем видно не было. Беар скулил и жался к его ногам, заметно стараясь отодвинуться подальше от мистера Вандемара. 

– Между тем, вы здесь, а значит, наш договор в силе. Отдаете нам Алиссию Голдберг – забираете обратно своего друга.   
Алисия посмотрела на Джона и сделала несколько шагов к мистеру Крупу. Мистер Вандемар подтолкнул Финча в спину и тот тоже захромал вперед. Беар, отпущенный с поводка, с счастливым лаем кинулся к Джону.

– Полиция Нью-Йорка, сдавайтесь, вы арестованы! – неожиданно раздался откуда-то сбоку голос детектива Картер и тогда, как по команде, Алисия развернулась и побежала. 

– Взять ее, мистер Вандемар! – в ярости затопал ногами Круп.

– Быстрее, Гарольд, сюда, - схватил Финча за плечо Джон и потянул в укрытие.   
  
Пули зачиркали по бетонным стенам, некоторые попали в бочки с чем-то горючим. В тишине пригорода взрывы казались оглушающими. Где-то рухнула первая балка. Огонь, почувствовав свободу, лизнул темное ночное небо. В глубине горящего здания кто-то отчаянно и жалобно вскрикнул. 

– Что-то мне это напоминает, мистер Круп, - через некоторое время, стоя на улице у пепелища и оттирая сажу с рук, задумчиво пробормотал Вандемар.

– Шестнадцатый век. Монастырь в Тоскане, - мистер Вандемар. - В тот день еще шел дождь. 

– Точно. Славный тогда был пожар, мистер Круп.

– Да, мистер Вандемар, пожар был выдающийся.

– Я скучаю по Нижнему Лондону. 

– Я тоже, но в этом мире его нет, мистер Вандемар. Здесь Лондон совсем другой. Проклятая Дверь засунула нас в самую скучную Параллель из всех возможных.

– Так пойдемте, поищем, чем можно еще развлечься, мистер Круп. 

– Вы проверили?

– Четыре трупа, как положено. Два мужских и два женских. Жаль, псина сбежала, я не отказался бы сейчас подкрепиться свежатинкой.  
  
***

– Где вы взяли тела, мистер Риз?

– Алисия работала в городском морге, Финч. У нее остались связи. 

– Очень кстати, - одобрительно кивнула Картер.

– Ох, неужели? Я пропустил эту информацию о вас, миссис Голдберг, - растерянно улыбнулся Финч. 

– Гарольд, - Риз устало прислонился к стене, - мне неприятно это говорить, но, кажется, в этот раз мы проиграли. 

– Да, Джон, мы проиграли сраженье, но не проиграли войну. 

– Но Финч, они отняли у нас все, даже штаб квартиру, и тебе пришлось заблокировать доступ к Машине…

– Главное, мы все живы, мистер Риз, а доступ к Машине можно будет восстановить из нового штаба.

– Раз уж я застряла с вами - что за новый штаб? – поинтересовалась Картер.

– О, жизнь научила меня, детектив, всегда иметь запасной план. В Нью-Йоркском метро, между 72-й и 81-й улицами есть заброшенная станция. Я наткнулся на нее несколько лет назад, когда искал, как подключиться к… - Финч обвел взглядом уставшие лица своих соратников, - в общем, это не важно, - заключил он. - А важно то, что там вполне можно устроить новый штаб, и никто точно не будет нас искать глубоко под землей. 

– Имейте в виду, от меня вы тоже не отделаетесь, - неожиданно подала голос Алисия. Финч и Риз посмотрели на девушку с одинаковым сомнением во взглядах. – Поймите, здесь меня никто не ждет, и если мой бывший муж поймет, что я не умерла, то эти психи опять придут за мной. Так что я лучше с вами спущусь под землю добровольно и живой. К тому же с вашей работой вам наверняка понадобится кто-нибудь с медицинским образованием.

– Алисия, вы – патологоанатом, - возразил Риз. 

– Ну, значит, постарайтесь не дышать и не шевелиться, когда я буду вас зашивать!

– Пусть остается, - поддержала ее Картер, - сдается мне, с такими врагами нам понадобится как можно больше друзей на нашей стороне. 

– Ладно, Картер, ты права, пожалуй, нам нужны еще люди. Насколько много там места, Финч? Есть где развернуться? 

– Места вполне достаточно, мистер Риз. При желании там можно разместить целый подземный город.   
  
***

– Мистер Элайс, - человек в щегольском костюме-тройке дружелюбно протянул руку для рукопожатия, - меня зовут Анжело Ислингтон.

– Чем обязан, мистер Ислингтон? – не спешил принять предложенное рукопожатие Элайс. 

– Я слышал, для вас в этом городе открыты многие двери, - сказал Ислингтон. - Мне же нужно, что бы открылась всего одна, и я готов заплатить за вашу помощь любые деньги. 

– Если вы слышали обо мне, то должны были слышать и то, что я не нуждаюсь в деньгах. 

– Что же вы хотите за свою помощь?

– Мой предыдущий партнер по шахматам пропал. Ходят слухи, трагически сгорел на работе. Не составите мне компанию, мистер Ислингтон? 

– С удовольствием, мистер Элайс. Если позволите – я играю белыми, - улыбнулся его странный посетитель.


End file.
